


Parker curse

by lokixdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Malnutrition, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, School, homeless, midtown school of science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixdinson/pseuds/lokixdinson
Summary: after may dies peter is left alone and becomes homeless, during a fight he gets injured at midtown school of science.(k so as u can tell not great at summary’s but please give it a chance)





	1. Introduction

~~CHAPTER ONE~~

 

 

He was taking a break on a rooftop, when his spidey sense buzzed slightly, and he heard a scream.

he shot up and jogged towards the commotion, ‘man tonight was busy’ he thought to himself .He climbed over some buildings, slightly slower than he would’ve liked. when he got there, he spotted 3 hunky men, one of which was pointing a gun to a short blond man who was shakily covering a smaller woman who had brown hair and an iron man tshirt on.

he jumped across kicking the gun out of the mans hand, proceeding to handle the alarmed muggers. this took way to long for his liking, he was already drained from the attempted bank robbery and car thief, but he still managed to knock all 3 out eventually. He would’ve much preferred to web them up but he ran out a while ago.

He turned around to face the relieved looking couple, “call the police sorry gotta dash!”the man looked as if he was about to speak but stopped when peter started walking the other way.

-

 

when he arrived at an alleyway, he quickly changed back into his damp clothes, and put his suit into his backpack. He continued to stroll down to his favourite bench, he knew he shouldn’t get attached to things, the bench would eventually leave like everything else.

It was sad this bench was pretty comfy, compared to some other places he’d slept before, but if he didn’t keep moving someone might call cps, and he can’t waste energy running again if it’s not for the purpose of helping someone.

when he reached the bench he laid down straight away, and fell asleep within 10 minutes of trying to find the perfect position for his head to lay on his bag.

~

the room was dark. He warily stepped in, searching the area, his eyes stopped dead when he saw the limp form lying at his feet. he crouched down to get a better look at the body, when the head snapped up and he realised it was his aunt may

“why didn’t u save me pete” she rasped

“i tried m..my best may i r..really did i’m s..so sorry for everyth..thing”

“ur best isn’t good enough peter!” his uncle croaked reaching a hand forward

~

he shot awake panting,

damnit it was still dark, he hasn’t been able to get a good nights sleep since-since before.

-

He managed to get a little bit of sleep in the end, but after his 4th time waking up he gave up.

He pushed off the bench with a huff, and accepted that after 3 days with very little food, except that hotdog he got on a patrol the other day, he was very hungry. It’s not as bad as it used to be, when this situation began nearly 2 months ago, his super metabolism demanded food, but after a while he slowly adjusted to the change of lifestyle.

He meandered towards the busy streets of queens. Head down, searching the ground for change,  
(he found this was the best way of finding money cuz begging well 1. he could be easily caught by cps and sent into foster care, and its very hard to be spiderman he realised after his 3rd home and 2. well it was embarrassing )  
So after about 2 and a half hours, he guessed from the colour change in the sky, he found $2.89, good enough he can find something with that.

He advanced to the closest cheap looking shop he could find, and took a look around and found after careful consideration, an out of date packet of crisps on offer, and the biggest sandwich he could find, he still had 50 cent to spare so he decided to save that for another time.

After he bought the food he went to an isolated alley, and climbed up to his normal wall, he opened the sandwich and even though all he wanted to do was straight up inhale it, ben always used to say it filled you up slightly more if you ate it slower so that’s what he did.

He was relieved to see that after that short meal a few of his cuts had already began healing. He’d been having trouble lately with his injury’s, the lack of food slowed down his healing ability.

He couldn’t really afford to keep fixing his suit, so he’s been trying to not go on patrol so much, but well it’s hard, not to help when you know someone needs it even if its just to help an old women walk across the street.

-

So about a week later, he couldn’t not help when he ‘coincidentally’ came across the avengers fighting a bunch of weird robot things.


	2. the avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda shitty and very late i’m so sorry but i promise next chapter is when more interesting stuff actually happens

Peter woke up one morning to his spider sense buzzing slightly more than usual, so he looked round and spotted iron man flying in the distance and what looked like a fight underneath. 

the avengers could handle it

but can they

yeh of course they are the avengers for gods sake

but if they had an extra man

NO they don’t need one 

but what if one of them gets injured that would be bad

but they won’t they’re the avengers 

but they’re still human 

in the time of peter having a mini argument in his head. He had already started getting into his suit.

well he might aswell help out now he’s ready.

so he sprinted (well jogged) to where all the commotion was.

as soon as he reached the fight his spidey sense peeked up and he just barely dodged a lazer blast to his head. 

He looked around and seen captain america taking on 6 of the weird robot things slamming each one with his shield, black widow tazering them as she ran around presumably providing back up, random arrows were flying around hitting the robots he guessed that was hawkeye, he spotted iron man back to back with war machine taking on about 15, firing repulsers at any enemy that came close.

There were 3 weird robot things, seriously he needed a better name, coming straight at him so he decided to try and take them out and figure out where he could help afterwards. 

So he ran forwards kicking 2 in the head, flipping and punching the 3rd in the chest. The punch didn’t seem to work but the kick had taken out the other 2 so he guessed he should aim for the head, he dodged another lazer blast as his spidey sense warned him to and instead of it hitting him it hit the robot he was just about to deal with, well that worked out perfectly “thanks mr robot man! ya helped me out there”

He turned around searching where he could help the best, he decided to help out cap as his 6 has somehow grown to 10 in the time it took peter to manage 3. 

So he ran forwards kicking the one that was coming dangerously close to shooting cap in the shoulder.

“thanks- oh hey spiderman, glad you could join, these doombots never seem to stop coming” steve exclaimed while shoving his shield into the face of what was apparently called a doombot

after 20 minutes of vigorously fighting it was really starting to take a tall on the teen, luckily at that moment the sky turned a grey shade and started to rain, that could mean only one thing, yay Thor, he came shooting down smashing his hammer onto the ground defeating the last of the doombots.

the whole team looked relieved as they all started to move towards Thor. “couldn’t of done that earlier dude” Clint complained, 

“oh heya webhead i didn’t realise you were there” Tony added as he lifted his face plant. 

“ah man of spiders we haven’t heard from you much is all well” Thor bellowed, 

“what- oh sorry yeh everything’s fine” peter reassured.

“well that was one hell of a battle everyone must be hungry i know i’m starving” tony chirped 

Tony started moving and the other avengers followed, so peter started going the other way,

“hey spidey aren’t you going to join us” natasha offered, everyone at that turned around staring at peter.

“erm” he thought about it for a minute he could do with a meal, but is that a really good idea, fightings ok but eating well he didn’t want to get to close and taint the worlds defenders with his parker luck, “no sorry i’ll think i’ll pas-“ of course his stomach chose this exact moment to growl loudly.

“no declining, your obviously hungry come on webster hope you like pizza” tony piped 

He knew it was a terrible idea to go to the tower i mean after all there were 2 super-spies in their midst, so he panicked and just legged it. 

“wait! wai- well that was odd”

“stating the obvious cap” tony said voice knitted with confusion 

-

So he realises now that running away is a tad more suspicious, than anything that could’ve happened over pizza but he panicked okay.

he kind of regrets running away now, pizza would’ve been wonderful, he definitely needs it after that taxing fight, he was exhausted.

So as soon as he reached his bench, he kept his eyes open enough to change back into his ‘peter parker clothes’ he wouldn’t want to get caught in his spiderman suit sleeping on a bench, he sat down then put his bag on the bench and leaned his head on it curling his knees up to his chest and within 3 minutes fell asleep to the buzz of new york city.

-

He woke up to the normal light hum of his spider sense and an overwhelming hunger, he went to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his right calve . He looked down, spotting a red splodge staining his only pair of trousers, at the beginning he had 3 separate pairs of trousers but after getting backpack after backpack stolen, he ended up with only one and eventually took the initiative to hide his possessions while on patrol.

He picked his bag up that was previously being used as a pillow and grabbed some bandage out of it, he rolled up his trousers and used the last of his bandage to wrap the deep cut, he was saving it for more intense injuries but he really didn’t want it to get infected and it seemed to be going that way.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed since the doombot incident, and he hadn’t eaten nearly enough to keep up with his metabolism. 

A lot of the time having super powers really sucked, especially when it came to food, so as his usual searching the streets for money was not working, and he simply couldn’t waste energy aimlessly walking around, he took to sitting near some shops and hoping people would take pity and spare some change. 

He had been leaning on a brick wall at a corner for about 10 minutes when his spidey sense buzzed higher than usual, he turned his head round to to spot the vulture flying?   
and landing on a building?   
in the middle of the day?   
but the vulture was in prison?, maybe he escaped?   
but wouldn’t it be on the news?   
he decided to go check that out

So he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to the closest alleyway, when he reached it he quickly jumped behind a dumpster, after checking for people of course, and started taking off his civilian clothes revealing the red and blue spandex of his suit, before anyone could catch him getting changed he reached into his bag, brought the mask out and pulled it over his greasy curls.

He strategically hid his backpack behind the dumpster, out of sight and started scaling the nearby building, from there he could see the vultures wings and another man, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop careful not to land on his unheualed leg, and reached the building they were talking on.

He hid behind a block with a door on it, presumably to go into the building from, and stretched his hearing range in order to hear the conversation.  
“where’s my stuff!” demanded a short gruff looking man 

“it’s coming it’s coming but first i need to make sure you have the money”

oh this is getting interesting 

the shorter man brought out a briefcase with dollar bills stacked up into neat little piles, how useful that would be living on the streets, there’s a small part of him that wants to grab it and run but that would be going against all of his morals.

the taller more pristine guy reaches a hand to his ear and told his assumed accomplice to   
“bring it in” 

just as he said that peters spidey sense went haywire, he snapped his head round spotting a guy in a black hoodie on a nearby rooftop, before he could run away the guy shouted   
“boss! boss! spiderman is on the same roof as you listening in!”

shit he wasn’t meant to fight anyone he just wanted to collect information.

Peter tried to scurry away by climbing down the outside of the building but bird man 2.0 was already in the wings and coming straight at him 

shit shit shit he couldn’t fight anyone he hadn’t eaten in 2 days and his leg wasn’t healed yet

he jumped out of the way, sticking to the next building, saved by his spidey sense, as vulture guy made a hole in the wall with his wings just previous to where his head was,

after what could’ve been half an hour or just 2 minutes, Peter decided to stop wasting energy on his useless attempt of running away and try fighting back.

So instead of running after he turned a corner he just stayed and got ready to punch the incoming enemy 

as he flew round peter sprang off the side and punched him straight in the nose causing blood to trickle down, shock registered through his face at the sudden attack but didn’t let it phase him for long as he looped down and flew back up slicing peters arm with his wings.

he used his good leg and his good arm to push off the side and land on bird mans back “agh! what the hell get off me!” he shouted, 

“who exactly are you anyway” Peter asked while trying to pull off some metal from the wing

“and he finally talks! i was wondering what happened to your annoying little quips, and it’s shocker, u might’ve messed with this business when toomes was in charge but it won’t be so easy with me” he spat while zigzagging, trying to throw peter off.

‘shocker’ was unsuccessful so he took to a new tactic, he flew straight towards a billboard showing no signs of turning, just low enough so peter would be hit right in the face, crap okay they were getting very close very fast. Seeing no other option he jumped at the last 2 seconds sticking to the billboard,

he started climbing up to the top of the billboard in order to see where shocker went, as soon as he reached the top he was grabbed round the waist by shocker and taken into the sky

shit 

what if he was dropped from this height, he would surely die, he didn’t want to die yet nonononono they were really getting high now must be atleast 40 ft in the air 

suddenly he was being thrown from the grip of the shocker and sent hurtling down straight towards a building, he prepared for impact as he smashed threw the window rolling into the room of said building.

ouch that’s gonna leave a bruise 

he very slowly lifted his head to see about 200 students staring at him with wide eyes all set up in lines on chairs, the next thing he realised was the familiarity of the stage he was currently laying flat out on. 

He used his arms to push himself up only to fall back down, he tried again this time managing to stand up swaying slightly, he turned around and saw the last thing he expected to see

the decathlon team all sitting down on the stage in their yellow blazers mouths agape staring at him, he turned his head to see ned looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern displaying in his brown eyes.

“erm sorry spide-“ principal morita was cut off as he was pushed to the side causing peter to now be in the projectory line of shocker as he shot in sending peter straight into the wall creating a massive dent, this sent the once silent students into panic as the hall filled with screams of shock and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way to short and so bad but i think the next chapter will be a lot better and longer 
> 
> also i love getting constructive criticism in the comments so please continue to do so i would also like to say thank you so much for commenting and leaving kudos i really appreciate it :))


	4. author note

Hi, hello u probs don’t remember me

basically so the likelyhood of me finishing this is fairly low (really sorry to disappoint if i did), i just well i hate it so if u want u can totally steal this idea and write ur own cuz the only reason i started it was cuz i’m obsessed with peter identity reveal fics and i wanted more lol.

Might do some oneshots in the future, but i’m really not much of a writer so we’ll see.

 

Thanks sorry bye!

* * *

 

 

edit 

right so i just reread it and i remember it being so much worse.

So now there’s a slightly higher chance of me continuing, still kinda low but i’m feeling motivated so not gonna confirm anything but y’know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a bit shitty but it’s my first one ok. also i want to add more tags but i can’t think of them


End file.
